Rebecca "Becky" Quinn
Rebecca "Becky" Quinn '''(née '''Patterson) is one of the main characters in Just Add Magic. She is Kelly and Buddy's grandmother and Scott's mother. She, along with Ida and Gina were one of the owners of the Cookbook before Kelly and the girls claimed it. NOTE :You can now get the Just Add Magic Notebook on Redbubble:https://www.redbubble.com/shop/p/44379626.RXH2R.ripper-brat?ref=artist_shop_grid Appearance Becky has short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is fair and she is of average height. Usually she is seen wearing button-ups, floral tops and cardigans. Personality Becky is a very kind-hearted and endearing person. She would do anything to make sure Kelly is safe. She is rarely seen angry and always cares very deeply for her family. History When Becky was around 14, she and her classmates went on a field trip to the Cedros Forest. She and her friends Gina Silvers and Ida Perez get separated from the rest of their class and met the Traveler. She gifted them the Cookbook, stating that were chosen to be the protectors of the book. Together they created and cooked many recipes. They were very precise with their measurements and worked hard for the quality of their food. However, the cookbook started to get in between the girls, and their relationship began to falter. Not too long after, Chuck came into their lives. The girls didn't know it, but Chuck wanted to steal the cookbook away and tear the girls apart. Chuck disguised himself as a friend of the girls, and Gina told him all about magic. This angered Becky and Ida very greatly. The girls eventually had enough of Chuck, so they cooked up a caramel apple recipe to make Chuck forget all about magic. During the first annual Pluot Festival, Becky gave Chuck the caramel apple. Right after Chuck had taken a bite, he vanished into thin air. Horrified, Becky got off the Ferris wheel and told Gina and Ida. The two were shocked and had no idea how this could happen. The girls kept Chuck in their hearts forever, as they never meant for any of this to happen. They tried for years to reverse whatever happened to Chuck, but nothing worked. Eventually, the book continued to tear the girls apart. Gina and Ida would constantly argue with each other, and one day they cursed each other. Becky became fed up with all their disputes, so she threw the cookbook over the falls, and used her Morbium to break their protection of the book. In 1968, Becky starting dating Jim Quinn, who would later become her husband. Willy Thompson introduced them to each other and they immediately hit it off. On their third date in the summer, Jim gave Becky a pink and white beaded bracelet, that she'd later go on to gift to her granddaughter Kelly years later. Seven years later in 1975, Becky and Jim are married and have their own house, and Scott is born. Although life for Becky was looking good, the book continued to tear the protectors apart. Gina and Ida would constantly argue with each other, and one day they cursed each other. Becky became fed up with all their disputes, so she threw the cookbook over the falls, and used her Morbium to break their protection of the book. Decades after the book was thrown out of her life, it returned. Becky knew that it was looking for a new owner, and that owner would be Kelly. Becky didn't want her granddaughter to go through the same things she and her friends had went through in their past, so she tried to hide the book. One day, Becky tried to erase the book. She cooked something in a large pot and started ripping out pages from the book and dropping them in the pot, where they burned and dissolved. Becky had only gotten through three pages until the book fought back. A mist arose from the mixture in the pot and it cursed Becky. Becky became expressionless and hardly spoke again. Her family thought this was a medical condition, so she was taken to multiple specialists and different doctors. One of them agreed to meet with Scott. At that time, Kelly (one of the new protectors) was affected by a Spill The Beans spell, so Scott told her. She quickly contacted Becky and met her at Mama P's, where the meeting was. They made it at the end of the meeting and Scott came out, saying that the specialist thought she was under a spell. He didn't believe it. All the reports came back negative, stating that Becky appeared to be perfectly fine. Although Becky had tried to protect it from Kelly, the book kept on appearing. During Kelly's birthday, it appeared on the shelf, and another day it appeared in the attic. This is where Kelly had found the book while chasing Buddy. Becky was shocked to learn that her granddaughter had found the book and even cooked something from it. However, she knew there was nothing she could do, as the book had already found its new owner. Becky acknowledged that Kelly was cooking up many different spells to try and cure her grandmother, but nothing worked. Kelly and her two friends Hannah and Darbie cooked up recipes like Mind-Peering Peppermints and Off The Trail Mix, but nothing worked, and only lead to more mysteries. Eventually, during the 50th Annual Pluot Festival, the girls had created their own recipe, a triple layer cake that was supposed to break all curses in Saffron Falls. It worked, and Becky was back to normal again. However, this also broke Chuck's curse, which lead Becky to become more paranoid and cautious. Becky was not very happy with Chuck's returning, as were Ida and Gina. However, Becky, Gina, Ida and the girls managed to send Chuck back to where he belonged, returning peace to the town once again. Trivia * In the original pilot, Becky was played by Barbara Brownell instead of Dee Wallace. * The "E.T." in "Every Thing Antiques" was a reference to her role in the film E.T.: The Extraterrestrial Category:Characters Becky Quinn Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Former Protectors